One of the most important functions of a CFAR is the opportunity to use developmental funds to support innovative new research ideas and new investigators to AIDS research. We have allotted 20% of the total CFAR budget in Yea 1 to developmental support of promising new research. We anticipate that amount will increase in future years, as we plan to direct revenue generated through the charge-back system in the Basic Science and Clinical Cores into the Development Core. Research proposals requesting developmental support will be evaluated for scientific merit by the CFAR Internal Advisory Committee. Other considerations will include the potential for clinical and basic science interactions and the likelihood that the project will lead to new knowledge and the acquisitions of external funding. No projects have been approved for funding at this time, but a number of research abstracts from investigators interested in competing for developmental funds are summarized to illustrate the breadth and quality of new AIDS research the CFAR will be able to facilitate.